Je suis un sapin
by Luna Strata
Summary: L'auteur passe une journée de M, alors forcément faut que qqn trinque lol oneshot, pétage de plomb, yaoi, kawai


**Base :** Ca doit être du Gundam Wing, autrement je ne serais pas là, non ?

**Couple : **Il doit y avoir, si je me trompe pas, Heero et Duo :-)

**Disclaimer :** Toujours pô à moua… Je me lasse pas de le dire .

**Genre :** J'ai pété un câble mardi 5 avril 2005 et j'avais besoin de me défouler lol

**Notes :** Voilà ce qui arrive quand je passe une journée merdique… Ma réalité a encore rejoint la fiction. Mais une partie de la fiction ne fait pas partie de ma réalité. Pffff

**Dédicaces : **A toutes mes coupines qui ont également passé une journée merdique :-) Courage les filles, nous vaincrons le mal suprême ! ;-)

**Je suis un sapin  
**Par Luna

M comme Mardi…

M comme Merdique...

M comme Mardi Merdique…

M comme Migraine...

M comme Me faites plus chier jusqu'à la fin de la journée !

Ces cinq M résume assez bien ma journée…

Quand je me suis levé ce matin, j'étais loin d'imaginer… Ça !

Mais ça devait être sous-jacent.

Des petits détails qui s'accumulent.

Une fatigue latente.

Et surtout un élément déclencheur !

L'étincelle qui a mis le feu au poudre.

Et…

BOUM !

J'ai beau être calme.

J'ai beau me la jouer :

Je suis zen.

Je suis un sapin dans une forêt verdoyante.

Je balance mes branches au gré du vent.

La zenittude quoi.

Mais aujourd'hui le sapin avait les épines en pelote.

Des épines qui auraient pu être aussi piquantes qu'un cactus.

La sève à fleur d'écorce.

Et la cime en bouillie.

J'ai craqué.

Ma voix a tremblé…

Mes mains aussi…

Mes yeux ont piqués.

Et mes larmes ont menacé de couler.

J'ai explosé de rage !

J'ai crié comme j'ai pu, mais ma voix était nouée.

J'ai bégayé comme si je ne savais plus parler.

Bref j'ai été comme je suis le suis rarement.

On peut être un roc… Mais un roc peut aussi se fissurer.

Tout ça pour quoi ?

Parce qu'un abruti notoire essaie de saboter mon travail.

Parce que je travaille avec des gens incompétents.

Parce que la répétition de certaines choses finissent par vous foutre le moral en bas.

Parce que je suis débordé.

Parce que les gens qui m'entourent me prennent pour une station de renseignements.

Parce que…

Parce que…

Parce que j'en ai marre !

Tout simplement.

Je suis devant la porte d'entrée de la maison.

Dépité…

Déprimé…

Démotivé…

La porte s'ouvre avant même que je n'ai pu mettre la clé dans la serrure.

Et derrière cette porte, il y avait mon rayon de soleil

Son sourire me fait du bien.

Je me sens déjà plus léger.

Ma ramure frémit…

Mes épines se font plus fines.

Plus douces…

J'ai dû lui faire peur quand je l'ai appelé à midi.

_Faut dire qu'avec le cri de bête que j'ai poussé…_

Alors il est rentré plus tôt pour m'accueillir.

Il ne dit rien.

Il me débarrasse de ma mallette, de ma veste et de mes chaussures.

Il m'entraîne au salon en me tenant par la main.

Il me fait asseoir sur le divan.

Il s'absente quelques secondes pour revenir s'installer près de moi.

Il n'est pas revenu les mains vides.

Il a déposé sur la table un plateau.

Dessus il y a une bouteille d'eau, deux verres, un cachet pour les maux de tête et…

Mon anti-dépresseur.

Le meilleur sur le marché.

A consommer sans modération.

Enfin presque…

C'est comme tout.

Il faut savoir où sont les limites.

Heureusement, mon petit démon sait me raisonner.

Il me sourit à nouveau.

Je me sens de mieux en mieux.

Il se déplace dans le coin du canapé pour prendre appui.

Il m'invite à le rejoindre.

Pour que je prenne à mon tour appui, mais contre son torse.

Un bras autour de ma taille.

Je glisse ma main dans la sienne et nos doigts s'entrelacent.

Il dépose un baiser dans mon cou.

Je soupire.

Hmmmm…

_Je recommence à entendre les petits zozios voler dans ma forêt verdoyante. _

Il bouge légèrement et avec sa main libre attrape ma drogue.

_Oui on peut dire que j'en suis presque dépendant._

Un double carrés brun.

Dont se dégage une douce odeur.

Je suis le morceau des yeux.

_L'eau à la bouche._

Il le porte à ses lèvres, puis le croque.

_Va-t-il m'en laisser un bout ?_

La partie qui dépassait de ses doigts a disparu dans sa bouche.

_Et moi alors ?_

_Je veux ma dose !_

Ses doigts s'éloignent de sa bouche pour se rapprocher de la mienne.

J'entrouvre mes lèvres.

Plus que quelques centimètres…

Millimètres…

Enfin…

Ahhhh…

C'est l'extase…

Je plane…

_J'entends même le glouglou de la rivière aux pieds de mes racines. _

Je lèche avec application toutes traces brunes sur ses doigts.

Il rit doucement.

"Hé ne me mange pas les doigts…" Me murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

"Et pourquoi pas…" Je réponds en le relâchant.

"Choconibale." Réplique mon koi. (1)

Nos lèvres se rejoignent pour un baiser.

Léger.

Sucré.

"Encore ?"

"Oh que oui…"

_Ça y est, je suis de nouveau un sapin._

**Owari**

Ahhhhh que je me sens mieux !

Duo : Hee-chan est Japonais. Est-ce que théoriquement il n'aurait pas dû être un bonzaï ?  
Heero : ¤ne dit rien, mais son regard n'en pense pas moins¤  
Duo : J'ai rien dit... Un sapin s'est très bien.  
Luna : Vive la Sapin attitude lool

(1) Le 'choconibale' est une espèce très vorace lol


End file.
